


A Day At the Beach

by Liza_Taylor



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkwardness, Beaches, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Swimsuits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Garreg Mach is having their annual beach day but Bernadetta is definitely not feeling it.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Bernadetta von Varley, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	A Day At the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic featuring Sylvain's swimsuit because I couldn't help it. xD

Why did Garreg Mach have a beach day? Wasn’t it a military academy that was supposed to prepare them for their future lives and not have fun under the sun?

Bernadetta sat under her umbrella and watched the other students run around and have a good time by playing in the water or having fun in the sand. Her original plan was to feign sickness to get out of it but Dorothea had dragged her out using sweet words and a promise of cake later and now here Bernadetta was, on the beach, under an umbrella wearing a jacket over her swimsuit. There was no way she could run around with just the swimsuit on like everyone else!

“There you are Bernie, I was looking everywhere for you!”

Bernadetta looked up to the voice, the edge of a smile creeping onto her face. She knew that voice, it was her closest friend, the one that didn’t mind how quirky she was.

She coughed, a blush rising to her face. Sylvain was shirtless so his abs were on full display. Nothing weird, she had seen them before when he stripped in the training yard. His swimming trunks though…

They sat very, very low on the hips. So low that she could see the “V” of his hip bones. How did he have so much confidence to wear them so low!?

“Hmmm? You okay Bernie?” He held out a blue-green colored drink to her.

She forced her eyes upwards and noticed he was holding two glasses with that mixed drink in it. He also had on a pair of sunglasses that she hadn’t noticed due to her still trying to figure out how those shorts were sitting on him.

“Oh, for me?” she stammered, taking one, wrapping her fingers around it.

“Don’t worry, I got you one without alcohol. They did color it the same though so it feels like you’re drinking the alcoholic one. Wait, hang on, let me taste mine to make sure I gave you the right one.” He took a sip. “Oh, nope, I gave you the alcoholic one.” He switched the drinks and then switched the straws. “There you go Bernie.”

“T…thanks,” she stammered, taking a sip. Very coconut-y.

Sylvain sat down next to her and shifted his sunglasses to the top of his head before taking a sip of his drink. “Man, that shop makes it taste real good.” He leaned back, his hand out to support him as he looked out to the beach.

Lorenz, who decided that wearing a speedo was the perfect thing to bring to the beach, was in the middle of playing volleyball with the other members of the Golden Deer. Seeing Raphael spike the ball straight into the sand on the opponent side was frightening to say in the least.

Bernadetta took another sip of her drink as her eyes drifted back to Sylvain. Since he was sitting right next to her, she now had an up close and personal view of Sylvain’s….waist. How in the world were those shorts staying up!? She was definitely able to see way more of Sylvain’s waist and hips now that he was sitting down and leaning back like he was. It was borderline showing off his pubic hair for crying out loud!

She forced her eyes away but it was like a magnet, drawing her eyes to them. How did those even work!?

“Uh, don’t you want to go swimming or something?” she stammered. She gestured to Felix and Dimitri who were currently having a splash fight in the water. Ingrid was nearby and she shook her head and whispered something to Dorothea who was standing next to her.

Sylvain shrugged. “Swimming is fine but a nap in the shade is more my style.” He set his drink next to him before lying back with his hands supporting his head. “You don’t mind if I hang out here with you, right Bernie?”

“Not at all,” she managed to get out. She took another sip of her drink, and again her eyes were stupidly drawn to his waistband of his swim trunks. How!? Thankfully Sylvain had his eyes closed so she could keep sending him glances without feeling like a creep. Hang on, no, she was one right now!

“Oh Bernie, what are you doing?” she mumbled.

“Hmmm?” Sylvain cracked open an eye. “You say something?”

“No, not at all,” she said quickly.

“Really, cause it sounds like you were putting yourself down again.” Sylvain got up and after making sure his drink was safely to the side, he scooted closer and hugged her.

Normally it would be super comforting but he was half naked and his trunks were way too low! It just sent her mind into another crazy tailspin. “It…it’s okay, I’m okay,” she said quickly.

“You sure, cause I’m not going to let go unless you’re really fine.”

“Yup, I’m really fine,” she said quickly. She could _feel_ his abs against her arm.

Sylvain gently pulled away and picked up his drink. “I’m not bothering you right?”

“Huh?” She looked to him in surprise.

“Do you want to be by yourself? Dorothea told me you really didn’t want to come.”

“She did…” Bernadetta played with the edge of her jacket.

“I mean I would have come over regardless,” Sylvain said quickly. “But I know you like to be alone when you aren’t feeling it.”

“No, it’s okay,” she said. Stupid Bernie, she had to make Sylvian worry about her! She couldn’t really do anything right could she!?

“Hey, now I know you are overthinking things.” He put an arm around her and gently kissed her hair. “I know you don’t want to go into the water but what about the tide pools? I saw them on my walk over and there’s probably some super cool stuff in there. Are there carnivorous underwater plants?”

“Well, the waterwheel and bladderwort but they’re only found in fresh water so…”

“Darn, well at least we can find a starfish or something.” Sylvain got up and held out a hand. Bernadetta took it and got up. If he thought it was weird she made no move to take off her jacket, he didn’t say it. “You probably want to wear your shoes, the rocks look a bit sharp over there.”

“Oh, right.” She slipped her feet into her sandals and followed Sylvain to the tide pools. On the way there, she passed by other students seemingly enjoying the sun and waves. The Professor was relaxing on a beach chair, her swimsuit doing nothing to hide her frame, Byleth was really super well endowed.

Sylvain let out a small whistle. “Man, all the ladies here are such tens. Oh, you are too Bernie.”

“You don’t have to flatter me Sylvain,” she replied softly.

“But I totally mean it Bernie!”

She knew there was no point fighting him on the point, he would always insist otherwise. The only other person out here that wasn’t in a swimsuit was Marianne but she seemed to be having fun making a sand castle with Lysithea and Ignatz.

“Look Bernie, a hermit crab!” Sylvain pointed it out, his expression bright. “Wait, don’t go hermit crab…”

Bernadetta couldn’t help but giggle as Sylvain followed the hermit crab over the tide pool rocks. Just seeing him tether around with the drink in hand made him seem overly silly.

“Really Bernie?” pouted Sylvian.

“Sorry, sorry.” She took a few steps towards him but her foot caught on a few of the rocks and she yelped as she tumbled forward, the drink flying out of her hand. She heard Sylvian let out a few curses but she was more focused on the fact that she fell over, her palms skidding on the rocks and she could already feel the bruises forming on her knees.

“Bernie, you okay!?” Sylvain kneeled next to her and Bernadetta again had to force her eyes upwards so she wouldn’t pay attention to the fact his shorts were slipping off his hipbones.

“Yeah, I’m fine…” She sat up and noticed his hair and shoulder were soaking wet. Looking at her now empty glass lying innocently on the stones, she looked at him in wide eyed embarrassment. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry Sylvain!”

“It’s okay, I mean girls have thrown drinks at me before and yes, I will admit many times it’s probably my fault but this time it was completely an accident. Let me see your palms.” He gently cupped her hands with his, his thumbs gently massaging the small rocks and other small debris out of the way. “It doesn’t look too bad thankfully. How are your knees?”

“They’re fine just a little bruised,” she said quickly.

“Hmmm, maybe we should go see Manuela, I’m sure she’s around here somewhere, although I doubt she would be sober right now, they are giving out free alcohol after all. Hmmm, maybe Mercedes can help…”

“It’s okay, I’ll be fine,” she said quickly. “It’s not worth wasting a healing spell on.”

Sylvain frowned. “Really…”

“But you should go get cleaned up.” She pulled the sleeve of her jacket and was about to use it to wipe some of her drink off of Sylvain’s face but he pulled back.

“It’s okay Bernie, I’ll head to the bathroom and get cleaned up, you don’t have to get your jacket dirty.”

“But…” she protested.

“It’s fine, really,” he said quickly. “You want to keep looking at the things in the tide pool? I’ll be right back.”

“No, it’s fine. I think I’ll go back to resting under the umbrella. I…I brought a crafting project to do and I really want to get some work done on it. Plus I know you want to spend some time with your other friends Sylvain.”

“But Bernie….” He frowned.

“Really, I’ll be fine, I like people watching as you know. And this was fun so…” She played with the sleeve of her jacket. “I’ll be okay Sylvain.”

“Okay but I’ll definitely be coming by to check on you every now and then and after I get cleaned up, I’ll bring you another drink.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to. Can you get back on your own?”

“I should be fine.”

While Sylvain went to the bathroom, Bernadetta hurried back to the safety of her umbrella. She watched everyone else have fun and she wondered if perhaps next time she could join them as well. Maybe she could be a little more confident with time.

Thankfully no one had claimed her spot and she settled down and took out her latest knitting project and got to work. Yes, definitely next time she might be brave enough to walk around in a swimsuit.


End file.
